Traditional recreational basketball games (e.g., Pop-A-Shot®) often require a substantial amount of floor space for game play. While the backboard itself has a relatively flat profile (e.g., a flat wall with a rim), the side boundary nets and center return net extend far beyond the backboard. The center return net, specifically, must extend all the way to the user, such that made and missed basketballs are returned to the user. These nets often require structural support, such as poles and bars. Effective storage of the recreational basketball game, including these poles and bars, is an important concern. Ideally, recreational basketball games, and related structural supports, should be designed so that assembly and disassembly is efficient and easy for the user.
Assembly and disassembly of known basketball games may utilize locking mechanisms and, more particularly, quick-locking mechanisms to secure portions of the structure together. Quick-locking mechanisms such as snap clamps and spring-loaded devices allow structural components to be fastened to one another in an efficient manner. For example, snap clamps may employ a flexible fitting, which may be attached (i.e., snapped) and detached (i.e., unsnapped) from a rod or bar. The flexible fitting may be used to fasten multiple rods or bars together or, alternatively, to fasten other components (e.g., a tarp or cloth) to a rod or bar. Likewise, for example, spring-loaded devices may be retractable spring plungers. The body of the spring plunger may be disposed into a hole of a rod or bar, and spring-biased into the hole. By pulling on the spring plunger, the body of the spring plunger may be removed (i.e., retracted) from the hole for the particular rod or bar.
While being effective, quick-locking mechanisms are often not optimized for user interaction. Quick-locking mechanisms may require multiple components (e.g., a snap clamp requiring two individual rods and a flexible fitting). Additionally, many quick-locking mechanisms are designed for high-strength use. Materials selection regarding the quick-lock mechanisms, for example, may be driven by durability concerns; thus, metal-on-metal may be used. Likewise, quick-lock mechanisms may be spring loaded (e.g., retractable spring plungers) and thus have high force requirements for engagement and disengagement. These quick-lock mechanisms may not be ideal for in-home use because of high spring-force operations, pinch points could result in injury, etc. Concerns such as these become all the more relevant with products that will be used by single users and/or children.